This invention relates primarily to trash and waste handling and disposal.
Trash cans with a variety of lids such as, for example, manually opening, flip top or pop up lids are commonly used in the kitchen, bathroom and other household and commercial locations. Typically these lids are opened manually, by use of a mechanical pedal, or by activating a manual button or an infrared sensor, the latter which electromechanically opens the trash can lid. Most trash cans are used with an interior liner such as, for example, bag made of plastic or other material. Alternatively, a removable device such as, for example, a bucket or basket, can serve as the interior liner. The interior liner is placed directly inside the trash can and optionally, can be secured within a ring that fits concentrically inside the interior upper rim of the trash can. Typically, once the interior liner is inserted into the trash can, the upper part of the interior liner which may or may not be folded over the upper rim of the trash is visible on the exterior outside of the trash can even when a lid is used to cover the trash can opening. This visibility of the interior liner on the exterior of the trash can be considered untidy and/or unsightly.